Gregory Tudor
Gregory Tudor, also known as the Ice Cream Man, is the titular main antagonist of 1995 comedy horror film Ice Cream Man. He was portrayed by . Biography When Gregory Tudor was a boy who loved ice cream so much and was friends with an ice cream man. But one day, he witnessed the ice cream man being shot to death by a gang of mobsters. Seeing the death of the ice cream man has traumatized Gregory since he looked up to the man. He was taken to the Wishing Well Sanatorium where he was put through torturous treatments but was given ice cream for each one of them. Years later, Gregory is finally released out of the Sanatorium and became an ice cream man himself. However, after all those intervening years in the mental hospital, as well as the childhood trauma of the ice cream man's death, Gregory has gotten insane and starts killing people and putting them into his ice cream. He would even have flashbacks to his torturous treatments. He gives kids the ice cream from his ice cream truck where the ice cream is surrounded by rats, roaches, and bloody body parts. In the first act, Gregory kills a parking man who was picking up trash in the park off-screen. A little boy witnesses it and runs away in the woods. Gregory hid the body in the freezer in his truck, but when he arrived back to the ice cream factory, his neighbor's dog can sense the body in the freezer and starts to bark at him. Gregory uses a knife hidden in a Push-Up Ice Cream bar to kill it and throws the corpse in a wood chipper. Gregory plays innocent with his neighbor to avoid suspicion. The next morning, as Gregory is doing his job, two detectives ask him about a missing boy, the same that saw Gregory kill the park man. Gregory claims that he knows nothing. One of the detectives buys a rocky road ice cream from Gregory. When Gregory prepares the scoop, he takes an eyeball, cuts a piece out of it, and hides it in the ice cream so the cop will eat it. As Gregory is continuing his work, a woman named Wanda hits on him and invites him to her house anytime. Late at night, Gregory parks at an empty spot by a building where he meets one of the main characters, Small Paul. At first, Small Paul was creeped out, but the two start to connect after they reveal that they have the same favorite ice cream flavor, butter brickle. Gregory gives him an ice cream scoop for free, but however, an ice pick falls out of the truck and Small Paul can see blood on it. Not wanting to be discovered, Gregory knocks Small Paul unconscious, puts him in his truck, but doesn't kill him. There, he notices another main character named Tuna, who has just seen him putting Small Paul in the truck. Gregory tries to tell him that he got hurt and that he's going to take him to the hospital. But Tuna doesn't believe him and runs away, with Gregory yelling out to him, saying that he will get his parents if he tells anyone. Tuna then comes across the boy in the woods who tells him about how Gregory killed the park man. Gregory drives around the neighborhood to find Tuna, but luckily Tuna was safe in his house. By the second act, Gregory goes to the store to buy more dairy products, but there he finds Tuna there. At first, Gregory doesn't notice him but when he starts to think more, he realizes that he is the same boy from last night. Gregory chases Tuna through the store but he manages to hide in the meat fridge of the store's meat department. When his parents pick him up, Tuna tells them about Gregory. The parents contact the police so they can do something. The police go to Gregory's ice cream factory and destroy everything inside to look for evidence. They find nothing, but the officers are still suspicious of Gregory, so they decide to look at his backgrounds. After the police left, Gregory takes Small Paul out of a hidden room with the entrance inside of a closet. Gregory assures Small Paul that he's not going to hurt him and gives him a butter brickle ice cream scoop. Tuna and his other friends, Johnny and Heather, decide to catch Gregory in the act since the police didn't find anything and they don't want to be next. Late at night, the kids follow Gregory to a cemetery where he talks to the dead ice cream man he befriended while making ice cream scoops and leaving them on the burial. The kids then follow Gregory to Wanda's house where he spies on her watching TV. During that, Heather sneaks in his ice cream truck to take pictures of the insides. Near the end of the second act, in the daytime, Gregory looks through a gate to see Wanda having an affair with Tuna's Father, Martin Cassera, at her pool. She sees Gregory and winks at him. Now knowing what she is like, Gregory parks his ice cream truck in front of Martin's car. Martin gets in the ice cream truck to demand Gregory to move the truck. But out of the shadows of the ice cream truck, Gregory burns Martin's face with a hot iron. Gregory then goes to Wanda's house where she invites him in. Gregory shows her Martin's decapitated head on a big ice cream cone and kills her with a big hook. Later, Gregory then teaches Small Paul how to make the ice cream at the factory, without any mention of the killings. Late at night, Gregory drives at night with his truck and comes across Tuna, Johnny, and Heather with their bikes. They try to get away, but Gregory manages to grab Tuna from his truck and locks him in the truck's freezer. Johnny and Heather come across Johnny's big brother, Jacob, and his girlfriend who believe them about Gregory after they saw the pictures of the truck. So they take Jacob's car and go to the ice cream factory to save Tuna. Back at the ice cream factory, Gregory shows Small Paul a picture of the ice cream man that Gregory was friends with on a wall and starts to make him look up to him. At the start of the climax, Jacob goes into the factory while Johnny, Heather, and his girlfriend stay in the car. After hearing someone coming in, Gregory gets Small Paul back into the room and hides in the shadows on the factory to see Jacob looking around. Off-screen, Gregory kills Jacob and puts on his jacket and cap to get in the car and kills the girlfriend by stabbing underneath her head through the bottom of her mouth with a small ice pick. Johnny and Heather managed to get away. They run around the outside of the factory where they find a police car with a dead body inside. As they try to think of something to do, Gregory shows up with two decapitated heads of the police on Ice Cream Scoops and uses them as puppets. Heather and Johnny continue to run. Small Paul watches through a small window of the secret room and slowly starts to go mad. However, he sees who Gregory really is and manages to get out of the secret room. As Gregory is continuing to look for the kids, his neighbor asks him about what is going on. Gregory says that they are playing hide and seek, to which she buys. So when Heather and Johnny ask for her help, she lets them in, thinking it's part of a game. When the police officers check out the mental hospital that Gregory was at, they arrive at the factory. Tuna manages to get out of the freezer but is immediately caught by Gregory. The two police officers find them there and point their guns, but Gregory takes Tuna back into the truck. The two officers demand the Tuna to stay visible, so Gregory pushes him out of the truck. The officers look inside to see that Gregory isn't in the truck. Instead, Gregory is on the roof of the ice cream truck where he jumps down and knocks out the two officers. Tuna hides inside the factory while Gregory finds Johnny and Heather at his neighbor's house, and she lets Gregory pull them out. However, inside the factory, Small Paul unplugs the ice cream mixer but sets it to On. When Gregory approaches the factory's door, Small Paul appears with the ice cream man picture with a flashlight pointed at it. Thinking it is the same ice cream man from he befriended, Gregory lets go of the two kids and follows Small Paul into the factory. Small Paul leads Gregory to the unplugged ice cream mixer where he leaves the picture by it. When Gregory picks the picture up, Small Paul takes the plug and is about to plug it into the socket. Gregory notices Small Paul, but it is too late as Small Paul plugs the mixer back in and it turns on. Gregory's shirt gets caught in the mixer and he gets pulled in, where he gets dismembered by the blades of the mixer. When Small Paul unplugs it again, all that is left of Gregory is his dismembered arm floating in the ice cream mix, finally putting an end to his horror. However, due to his time with Gregory, Small Paul is taken to therapy and might end up like Gregory as well as he smiles when he churns ice cream. Victims *Numerous other victims (presumably) #Unnamed Garbage Man #Martin Cassera #Wanda #Jacob #Janet #Gus #Charlie Trivia *The actor, Clint Howard, would yell at the top of his lungs whenever he drove toward production to give his character a more gravelly voice. *Originally, it was planned to make a sequel called Ice Cream Man 2: Sundae Blood Sundae in which Gregory returns and chases after the now grown-up kids from the first movie. However, the movie has never been made for financial reasons, despite Clint Howard himself asked for donations on the internet. But a previous-made cover of the sequel can still be found on the internet, featuring a now elderly Tudor holding a glass with ice cream and an eye, similar to the first movie's cover where he held a waffle. Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Mastermind Category:Posthumous Category:Kidnapper Category:Cannibals Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Contradictory Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill